Drunk
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: What if Sam had an older brother named Chevy, who happened to show up at his school years after their parents split apart? Sam is 16 and Chevy is 19. Many years have passed since they've seen each other, and to Sam, he has no big brother. He never did have one.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Are you okay, Sam? You've been a bit out of it this morning.", said Blaine from across the circular table at the Lima Bean. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Blaine. Just a little tired, I guess.", replied Sam as he faked a yawn and leaned back in his own seat. The raven headed teen cocked an eyebrow at him and calmly sipped at his mocha, watching as the boy began to tap his foot on the floor nervously. Blaine locked eyes with him and raised his one eyebrow just a bit higher, knowing exactly how to get the boy to crack. "Oh, fine! I heard from my Uncle that my older brother is in town.", said the blonde as he set his cup down on the table. Blaine chocked on his mouthful of coffee and set his cup down on the table as he struggled to regain his breath. "God gave you lungs, use them!", said Sam as he clapped the boy on the back a few times. "I'm good. I'm good.", managed out Blaine as he took another sip of his coffee to help.

"Now try to talk again, without choking on scolding hot coffee. Wanna try that?", asked the blonde as he looked over at his friend in concern. "I'm sorry, I just though I heard you say 'older brother'.", said the black haired teen as he looked over at him curiously. The boy subconsciously sank down in his seat until it looked as though he were going to fall out of it. "I did say 'older brother', his names Chevy and he's 19, I think. I haven't seen him since my parents split and Dad got remarried, I hadn't planned on seeing him again any time soon.", explained Sam as he chugged the rest of his coffee, ignoring the fact that it burnt his throat the entire way down. "I bet he can't wait to meet you, Sam. Why don't you want to see him?", asked Blaine as he too finished off his coffee. "I wrote him over a hundred letters and tried calling him just as many times with no answer for any of them. As far as I'm concerned, I have no big brother anymore.", replied Sam as he got up and left the coffee shop without looking back.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"And that, class, is the Pythagorean Theorem. Now that we have begun to work within this theorem, you can begin the assigned problems starting on page 354 of your textbook.", explained Mr. Gin as he wrote the page number down on the white board. Sam looked down at his open textbook and rubbed a hand over his eyes before he took out a piece of paper and began to start the problems. He had gotten halfway through the second problem when the bell rang out above them. "The remainder of the problems are homework. I expect them to be on my desk first thing tomorrow morning at the start of the period. Enjoy your Lunch and the rest of the day.", said Mr. Gin as he gathered up his own papers and shut his laptop. The blonde closed his textbook with a sigh and shoved it into his backpack, soon followed by the paper which had his work on, that was now probably too crumbled to be recognizable.

Sam slung his backpack onto his shoulder and made his way to the door, making sure that he avoided eye contact with the teacher as he left. He knew Blaine would be with Kurt at his locker so he chose to buddy up with Puck as he walked to his locker. "Geometry is brutal as hell. I swear that guy knows how to make me look stupid. It obviously isn't that hard to do.", said Sam as he spun the combo into his locker and pulled the door open before he shoved his backpack into it. "Sammy, calm down. You are not stupid, it's just that the numbers confuse you a bit. Even I don't understand geometry, dude. Come on, man, just let it go. All we have left is Lunch and Glee and then we're home free, we can hang out for a while. Play some COD or something and I'll even spring for some Cool Ranch Doritos.", said Puck as he nudged the boy in the shoulder. He knew how to win the boy over in a matter of seconds and it didn't take much when it came to the blonde.

"Hell yeah, dude. You ready to get your ass kicked again?", teased Sam as he closed his locker as poked the older boy in the side. "Not a chance, I was so kicking your ass the other night and you know it.", said the mowhawk headed teen as he nudged the boy back. "Says the guy who damn near threw his controller into the TV.", said the blonde as he poked the boy again before he tore off down the hallway to the cafeteria, stopping at the doors to let the other boy catch up to him. "Not fair, dude. You got a head start and used to be on the track team.", panted out Puck as he walked into the cafeteria with him. Sam chuckled under his breath and walked into the lunch line with him just as Finn caught up to him. "What's up?", asked Finn as he clapped the smallest of the two on the shoulder. "Ow.", muttered Sam as he rubbed his shoulder with his hand, playfully glaring up at the taller teen. "Big baby.", teased Finn as he followed them both into the line.

The blonde punched him playfully in the shoulder before he grabbed his own lunch of a slice of pepperoni pizza and an apple with a water bottle tucked up under his arm. "I'm surprised your actually eating today.", said Finn as he paid for his own lunch. "Just wait until they see what he's eating.", added in Puck as they walked out of the line and over to their table. "Shut it you two, I'm starving and feel like treating myself. I did 250 sit ups last night.", said Sam confidently as he sat down beside the mowhawk headed teen and across from Santana and Brittany. "Hey, Guppy Face. Feeling risky today?", asked Santana as she gestured towards his tray. Sam just shot her a glare and smiled warmly at he blonde beside her. "Lord Tubbington was feeling risky last night, he bet all his college money in on his gambling.", explained Brittany as she began to eat her own slice of pizza, stealing a pepperoni off of Sam's.

The blonde boy took a bite of his own pizza and smiled at Brittany, chewing and swallowing politely before he spoke. "We need to plan some ways to get him into something other than gambling. Maybe find him a book series or a movie or something, get him into chasing his own tail instead of gambling.", suggested Sam as he wiped his mouth off. "We could make a new color of glitter and give it to him to roll in to make him magical, so he can win all his money back.", said Brittany as she and the blonde boy leaned over the table together. "Let's do that. My Mom has a bunch of glitter left over from when she was crafting, she left it at my Dad's, I'll bring that over to your house some time and we'll find a way to make a new color.", said Sam in excitement as his eyes and hers grew a certain sparkle in them. They were completely oblivious to the fact that everybody at their table were watching them closely. "I'll bring a vacuum.", muttered Santana as she too stole a pepperoni. "We'll bring along whatever it takes to get glitter out of hair and off their bodies.", said Kurt as he grabbed Blaine's hand in his own.

The bell above them rang out as they scarfed down the remainder of their lunch and threw their empty trays into the trash. "What color should we make?", asked Sam as Brittany linked one of her arms through his as they walked out of the cafeteria. "Blilver and purink.", said Brittany as she smiled up at him. "Black and silver and purple and pink? I like those colors.", replied Sam as he smiled back down at her. "This could get bad. Brittany and glitter is a bad thing, Sam and Brittany with glitter, a dangerous thing.", said Blaine as he walked behind them with Kurt linked to his arm. "Let's just wait and see how they decide to combine the colors of glitter. That's going to be the bad part.", said Santana from behind them as she kept a close eye on her girlfriend. The trio couldn't help but laugh as the pony-tailed blonde skipped down the hallway, dragging along the other blonde with her. To them it was hilarious seeing Sam try to skip with her down the hall, it was as if those two had no care in the world.

"Skip. Skip. Skip.", said Brittany as she skipped into the choir room with Sam on her arm, both of them smiling like kids in a candy store. "Come on in, class. This week's assignment is already on the board.", said Mr. Shuester as he opened the choir room doors to them all. One word was written on the board in bold black letters: **Comfort. **"What does comfort have to do with this weeks assignment?", asked Rachel as she came walking into the room, gracefully sitting down beside her boyfriend, Finn. "This weeks assignment is comfort. You're going to choose a song to sing that comforts you, something you go to when you're scared or upset.", explained Mr. Shuester as he made his way to the front of the room. He was about to say more when he was interrupted by a guy barging into the room with Principal Figgins behind him. "Sir, you can't go in there. My apologies, Mr. Shuester, I have tried everything to get him to leave this building.", said Principal Figgins as he approached the guy who walked over to Sam and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, little brother!", said Chevy as he leaned down into the blonde's face. Sam wrinkled his nose slightly and pushed him away with one arm, catching him before he fell over. "You're drunk. What are you doing here?", asked Sam as he stood up to steady the guy. "Mr. Evans, do you know this man?", asked Principal Figgins as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, Sir. He's my big brother, I guess. Even though he's not much of a brother.", explained Sam as he held Chevy up. "Hey, that's not fair. I'm a good big brother!", said Chevy as he wrapped his arms around him. "No. I'm going to take him home.", said the blonde as he pushed him off and held him up, helping him walk out of the room. "I'd advise you to keep an eye on that boy.", said Principal Figgins as he walked out of the room. Everybody turned to look at Mr. Shuester in absolute shock and confusion even though the man was in the same state as they were. They never knew that Sam had a big brother, they never knew much of anything about the blonde boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Come on, Chevy. You have to help here some.", said Sam as he struggled to support the body weight of his older brother. "Help with what? We're not doing anything. You have a nice house, did you know that you have a nice house?", asked Chevy as he gestured with his arm around the room, smacking the blonde in the back of the head in the process. "Dammit, Chevy.", muttered Sam as he rubbed the back of his head before he helped his brother up the stairs to his bedroom. "Wow. There's so much Avatar in here.", said Chevy as he flopped down onto the bed with a smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and shut the curtains in the room as he dimmed the lights for him. "Go to sleep.", ordered the blonde sternly as he covered his older brother up with a blanket. The older boy just shoved the blanket right back off of himself. "I'm not tired. Lets go do something, lets hang out. We're brothers, we're supposed to do that.", said Chevy as he got out of the bed, only to be shoved back down by his brother.

"You need to sleep. You're too drunk to do anything, and we're not brothers.", said the youngest of the two as he covered the teen back up again. He was never expecting to have Chevy launch himself out of the bed and punch him square in the eye, stunning him for a moment, before the blonde made his own attack. He braced one foot on the floor and used the other to kick the older boy in the stomach, knocking him back onto the bed. "Make a move like that again and a warning won't be enough.", hissed out Sam as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. "Tough little thing, ain't you?", asked Chevy before he passed out cold from all of the alcohol in his system. _This is going to be hell. _Sam walked back into the hallway and closed the bedroom door behind himself before he took out his cell phone and dialed his Uncle's number.

_**Hello? **_

_Hey, it's Sam. I just wanted to let you know that Chevy is here at the house. He came to my school drunk so I brought him here. He's passed out now. _

_**I'll let your Mother know before she comes home, so she can send the twins to a friends house for the night. **_

_That's what I had in mind. They don't need to see him like this at all. _

_**Is there something else that you're not telling me, Samuel? Are you okay? **_

_I'm fine, Uncle Lee. Everything is fine. Just let Mom know when she stops by that he's here. I might even come up this weekend to see you. _

_**You're more than welcome to, Samuel. There's a lot to get done around here. I better quit racking my jaws before your Aunt Sue comes and hits me with the dish towel again. **_

_Well, alright. I'll talk to you soon, then. Take care. _

_**Take care, kid. **_

The blonde slid his phone back into his pocket and walked down the stairs, freezing when he heard a knock on the front door. "It's open.", said Sam as he placed his backpack onto the table and took his Biology book out. The door opened and Blaine walked in with Kurt at his side, they both were looking a bit antsy. They shut the door and took off their jackets, hanging them up on the pegs on the wall near the door. "You got a nice shiner there, Sam.", said Blaine as walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his chin to take a better look. "It's nothing, it was just a misunderstanding.", replied the blonde as he turned his head away and led them into the kitchen. "Was that guy really your brother, Sam? He doesn't look anything like you.", asked Kurt as he leaned against the counter. "Yes, he's really my brother. His name is Chevy. He skipped town a couple of years ago and I haven't seen him since.", explained the blonde as he poured three glasses of juice.

"You must be glad he's back, then, huh?", asked Kurt as he took a sip of the juice that was handed to him. "Glad ain't the word to be using in this situation. He just needs to go back to where he came from and never look back.", scoffed Sam as he took a long drink. "Are you going to be okay, though? He looked like he was really slammed when he came into the choir room.", asked Blaine in concern as he looked over at the boy. "I'll be fine, Blaine. Maybe he'll just stay a few days and then go back to my Dad or Uncle, or back to where he came from. The twins will be at a friends so they don't have to see him like this, I wish my Mom wouldn't have to either.", explained Sam as he rinsed his glass out in the sink before setting it down. "Why isn't your Dad here to help you with him and with the twins and everything?", asked Kurt as he finished off his juice. "Parents are split and Dad got remarried to a broad with two sons of her own around my age. He has a new family now and spends all his time with them and Chevy. The rest of us don't exist.", explained Sam as he found the hole in his old sneakers fascinating.


End file.
